


100 words, as cold as the night

by loveinadoorway



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt I filled over at Livejournal's comment_fic group!</p><p>tinamachina: Labyrinth, Jareth, "A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the king."--Frozen</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words, as cold as the night

 

He sat on his throne. Alone.

He wandered the halls of the castle. Alone.

All the goblins vanished the minute they heard him approaching. Too foul had his mood been, too ugly the punishments he meted out, even for him.

He stood at the window. Alone.

He drank his wine. Alone.

He could see her eyes, whenever he closed his. Could see the cold finality in them, as she said the words that set her free and damned him. Damned him to this.

She had gone and his heart had frozen over. Whoever knew that frostbite hurt quite so much?


End file.
